The present invention relates to telecommunications equipment generally, and more specifically to enclosures for optical fibers.
Optical fiber communication networks have gained wide acceptance in place of the use of electrical cable systems, due to the significantly enhanced bandwidth capabilities of optical fiber and its immunity to electromagnetic and radiomagnetic interference. Very significant advantages are achievable by the use of optical fiber rather than electrical conduction media. Nevertheless, a continuing problem with the deployment of optical fiber systems is providing a method to terminate optical fiber cables so as to make electrical or optical connections to fibers within the cables while providing adequate environmental protection and allowing for easy installation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,516 to Kohy et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,396,575 to Hayward et al. are expressly incorporated by reference herein in their entireties for their teachings on sealed fiber enclosures.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,913,522, 5,155,794 and 5,602,954 to Nolf et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,253 to Franckx et al. are expressly incorporated by reference herein in their entireties. These patents describe an enclosure for a butt splice of optical fiber cables.
FIG. 1 of the present application shows FIG. 10b of the above-identified Nolf patents. The enclosure includes a base plate 1 and a dome-shaped cover (not shown), which together form a hollow article for use as a butt splice case for optical fibre cables 13. Outlets (not shown) are provided in the base 1 through which the cables 13 pass.
The hollow article contains an optical fibre organizer 30 which comprises a series of trays 5. Each tray includes means 6 for accommodating splice tubes (not shown) which house fibre splices (not shown). The trays 5 are held in an orderly fashion on a carrier 7 which is fixed to the base 1. The trays are hinged along their short edges. The hinging allows chosen trays to be exposed for installation or the repair of the splice, etc.
An apparatus 28 is used for carrying out a combined splicing and sealing operation. The apparatus in conjunction with a splicing machine 29 and the tray organizer assembly are shown in FIG. 1. The apparatus 28 includes: a frame having means 31 for holding the splicing device 29; a releasable clamp 32 for holding the butt splice case or a base 1 thereof; and apparatus 33 for selectively exposing respective trays 5. A cutter 34 is provided to make a clean, properly angled, end to the fibers before splicing. The apparatus 33 is hinged so that the top bar can move as indicated by the arrow in FIG. 1, thus allowing selected trays to be held in the upright position.
The above described apparatus 33 is bulky and cumbersome to use. Other, more convenient methods have been sought to allow one of the splice trays 5 to be selectively exposed for installation or repair of a splice. In one example, a clip (not shown) has been inserted in the hinged corner between the exposed horizontal tray and the adjacent (unexposed) vertical tray immediately above the exposed tray. The clip prevents the adjacent vertical tray from pivoting downward about its hinge, maintaining the horizontal tray exposed. Although the clip is compact, it is easily lost. Further, if the worker forgets to remove the clip when the work is completed, either the clip or the trays, or both, may be damaged when the vertical trays are lowered.
An improved tray organizer system is desired.
The present invention is an optical fiber organizer including at least one optical fiber tray having a top side for holding a fiber. The tray has a hinge portion. A tray carrier has at least one socket. The socket is capable of receiving the hinge portion of the tray. The tray has a first position on the tray carrier that is suitable for storing the tray within an optical fiber enclosure. The tray carrier has a second-position detent for maintaining the tray in a second position, where the first and second positions differ from each other.
Another aspect of the invention is a method for providing access to an optical fiber tray. A tray carrier is provided having a plurality of fiber optic trays pivotally attached thereto. The trays are stackable on top of each other and parallel to each other. A first one of the trays is selected to be accessed. A second one of the trays that is adjacent to and above the first fiber optic tray is rotated to a detent position, wherein the second tray remains in the detent position without attaching any additional retaining device to the second tray.